There are known to be half bearings that are used in automobile engines and the like. Some half bearings are provided with oil grooves for holding lubricating oil. JP 2005-76755A discloses a half bearing having a sliding surface, an oil groove being formed in an entire region in a circumferential direction of the sliding surface.